


Keep it Moving

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birdie told me <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee/works">luckiedee</a> wanted CrissColfer thighfucking for her birthday, so that's exactly what she's going to get. Happy birthday, angel! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckie_dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/gifts).



Chris breathes in deeply, trying to slow his breathing as he enters the ‘cool-down’ phase of his workout. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he rests his hands on his hips before glancing to the treadmill next to him where Darren is still jogging, having started his own workout ten minutes later than usual this morning.

He knows he could have easily woken Darren up, but Chris had figured his husband needed the extra rest. Darren’s been keeping late hours, the movie he’s currently working on forcing him to stay on set late into the night. It’s reminiscent of their _Glee_ days in more ways than one; the long hours spent at work have been leaving them with very little time to spend together, particularly any kind of time that fits into the sexy category. Therefore, if Chris decides to take a few minutes of this rare Sunday morning when each of them share a day off to admire the way Darren’s muscles are shifting beneath his skin as his feet repeatedly run against the treadmill, he doesn’t feel guilty about it in the least.

Chris steps off his own treadmill and begins to stretch, still not taking his eyes off Darren. Getting their own little workout room in the basement of the house they bought together had been genius; not only do they no longer have to deal with nosy paparazzi any time they want to go to a gym, but Chris can now ogle Darren’s tight little body drenching itself in sweat while he works out as openly as he pleases.

A few minutes later Darren is finished with his session of running as well. He steps off his treadmill and heads right for Chris, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips in a way that’s practically second nature to the two of them at this point. “Good run?” Darren asks, pulling away and wiping the sweat from his face with the already damp t-shirt that’s hanging loosely from his body.

“Great run. I did four whole miles today, apparently,” Chris responds conversationally as he leans down to continue stretching.

“What are you doing?” Darren laughs. “We already stretched before we ran.”

“I read an article online the other day that said you’re supposed to stretch after you run as well,” Chris grunts as he pulls his left arm behind his neck. “Your muscles are full of blood and more elastic that way.”

“Hot,” Darren smiles before following Chris’s lead, moving his heel to begin stretching out his calf. They stand in silence for a few moments, Chris lost in thought and running through his itinerary for the week before he’s pulled out of the reverie by Darren plopping down onto the exercise mat they’re both standing on.

Darren looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Can you push down on my thigh for me so I can stretch out my lower back? It’s been bothering me for the last few days.”

Chris nods, knowing Darren is being sincere and not just trying to get sexy, even though that’s still something Chris wouldn’t put past him just yet. He knows Darren’s been having back pain and wants to help, even if the position they’re going to have to get in to accomplish that will be a little compromising.

“Fine, grampa,” Chris teases, kneeling down and taking Darren’s foot in his hand. He grabs the back of Darren’s knee and slowly lowers it towards his chest, gasping at how his hand almost slips against the smooth slickness of Darren’s skin.

Darren’s current role is that of a olympic swimmer, and although he has a body-double to film the race scenes for him, his physicality stills needs to fit the bill; not only does that requirement include staying in almost perfect shape, but it also means that he needs to be completely hairless, which Chris has made absolutely no secret of loving in the past. It’s been a few years since a role necessitated Darren shaving, and Chris has missed it dearly.

He’s missed it even more dearly than he’d realized, apparently.

Darren is laying with his eyes closed, completely sprawled out and relaxed beneath Chris, who is taking time and care to properly stretch out Darren’s back as much as possible. If his husband has noticed the way Chris’ touches are beginning to linger, how he’s purposely running his palms along the freshly waxed skin of his legs when they switch positions, he hasn’t said a word, or even responded in any way. 

But Chris himself is definitely responding. Their recent lack of sex (seriously, they haven’t even exchanged handjobs in an entire week) combined with the sight and feel of Darren right now is causing Chris to grow hard under his workout shorts, his cock straining against the tight, restricting material. 

Chris swallows; he wants to make sure Darren is properly stretched before he initiates anything, doesn’t want him to be in pain when he goes to film his scenes tomorrow but _fuck_ , those thighs. Darren has the sexiest little thighs he’s ever seen in his life; they’re slim and slender but so, so muscled. So strong when they wrap around Chris’ waist, so powerful when Darren is on top of Chris, riding him. The bulges and cords are tight under Chris’ hands, and the tanned skin that’s covering them is slippery smooth and soft thanks to the required nightly applications of coconut oil. Chris wants so badly to just bury his face between those thighs and suck Darren’s dick until he can’t remember his own name, but he can’t. Not yet.

Regardless, graphic thoughts such as these have not helped Chris’ situation in the least; he’s starting to throb in his underwear and he can’t even reach down to palm himself because right now he has both of his hands on either of Darren’s knees, ensuring that his thighs stay folded flat against his chest. Chris takes a calming breath, intent on finishing the task at hand before completely ravishing the blissed-out, unsuspecting Darren beneath him.

He takes another ten minutes, carefully doing lateral and medial stretches for both of Darren’s thighs and calves, all the while quietly questioning Darren to make sure he’s not being pushed too hard. Chris thinks Darren is probably half asleep by the time they’re done, but frankly doesn’t care because he’s so turned on by this point that he could probably start crying if he let himself. 

Chris carefully rearranges Darren’s legs so that they’re flat against the mat before he pounces; straddling his hips, he starts kissing Darren frantically. He’s pecking at lax lips for a full few moments before Darren finally opens his mouth, allowing Chris to practically stick his tongue down his throat, arousal making him feel needy and desperate.

Chris sees Darren’s eyes pop open out of the corner of his own half-closed lids, but the surprised expression only eggs him on. He pulls away from Darren’s mouth with a wet _pop_ before moving to the still-damp skin of his neck, the sweat that’s cooling there leaving a salty taste that’s so good it makes Chris nibble, feeling himself begin to lose control a bit.

“Whoa, Chris!” Darren yelps, his voice high-pitched the way it always gets when he’s turned on. Regardless, he squirms away from Chris’ mouth a little. “I’m filming tomorrow, don’t leave any marks there, man.”

Chris nods, licking a stripe from Darren’s neck to just below his ear, causing him to shiver and lean towards the touch despite his earlier protest. “What’s gotten into you?” Darren wonders as Chris begins crawling backwards, making his way towards the lower half of Darren’s body.

“We haven’t had sex in months and I just spent the last twenty minutes basically folding your body in half right after you waxed and worked out, what do you think has gotten into me?” Chris snarks, mouthing at the bulge that’s beginning to form under Darren’s shorts.

Darren whimpers, thrusting up his hips up against Chris’ face. “Good p-point,” he stutters as Chris is about to start rolling his pants down before he pauses, getting an idea. He presses Darren’s thighs together, pushing them back until they’re laying against his chest the way they were before.

Darren lifts his head, looking surprised and upset. “Chris, what? My legs are already stretched!” he whines. “I thought it was time for sex!” 

“Shh, it is,” Chris laughs, petting down the side Darren’s left knee affectionately. “I want to try something new first.”

Taking a moment to weigh his options, Chris chews on his bottom lip. He’s completely hard and almost painfully turned on right now, anxious to start worshiping Darren’s body and of course, for the inevitable orgasm that’s going to come after that. But to properly execute what he wants to try, what he’s been thinking about since the first day Darren came home and let Chris feel how smooth and soft his freshly waxed legs felt, Chris is going to need lube, and lots of it. It’s currently stashed away in their bedroom, but he figures he’s probably going to wind up fucking Darren at some point so he guesses that it’s probably worth the trip.

He kisses the back of Darren’s thigh. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. “Don’t move.”

Chris works quickly and is back for Darren in less than two minutes flat. He hadn’t expected Darren to take his request seriously but there he is, laying in nothing but a damp t-shirt and blue gray boxer briefs, his thighs still resting in the same position Chris had left them.

It’s so enticing that Chris wastes no time, quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes, dick twitching in interest again. He kneels in front of Darren, grabbing the waistband of his boxer briefs and wrestling Darren out of them, preening at how he keeps his thighs positioned, trusting that whatever Chris has planned next is going to be good enough for him to not feel the need to question what’s happening.

In fact, the trust that Darren is placing in him right now shoots heat through Chris’ whole body as he squirts some lube onto his hand. He wants to tease Darren a little more, wants him hard and desperate and writhing before he commences what his plan.

Chris moves to Darren’s side, putting one hand on his shoulder and leaning down to kiss his lips appreciatively. He reaches around, rubbing around Darren’s hole with slick fingers before slowing pressing the tip in, gently and ever so slightly.

Darren closes his eyes, head tilting back and arms splaying, his right hand grabbing onto Chris’ thigh and squeezing, a sign for him to keep going. Chris does, sliding his finger in further as he feels Darren relax around him, letting Chris in without hesitation. 

He watches Darren’s dick twitch against his belly as it begins to grow hard again, and Chris reaches over to squeeze it right as he slides his finger all the way in. Darren groans, jerking up and then back down, body seemingly not knowing whether it should thrust into the hand on his dick or back against the finger in his ass. Chris doesn’t give him time to decide however; he uses his lubed palm to wrap around Darren’s cock completely, working him up and down slowly and bringing him to full hardness while he slides another finger inside.

“I don’t know what’s new about this,” Darren groans, breathing starting to grow ragged. “But I’m definitely not complaining.”

“Ohh, new. Right!” Chris chides, smirking inwardly. “That reminds me.” He releases Darren’s cock, letting it flop down back against his skin and removing his fingers from Darren’s hole. Darren’s head shoots up, giving him that _what the fuck_ expression as Chris backs away, trying not making eye contact.

 

“Go stand up against the wall, it’ll work better that way,” Chris tells him, still not offering up any kind of explanation.

Darren groans loudly, obviously unhappy at being made to wait even longer. Chris is silently pleased, loving the fact that he gets to tease Darren in this way. He offers a hand to help Darren up, not even attempting to hide the fact that he’s admiring the long shape of Darren’s now fully hard cock, red and dripping against the tensed muscles of his lower abdomen. 

Hurrying over to the wall, Darren pulls off his shirt before leaning against the wall, bending his back so that his ass sticks out; an obvious attempt to look enticing enough to get Chris to move things along a little faster. Unfortunately for Darren however, he still has a while longer to wait.

Chris comes up behind him with the lube in hand, squirting some onto his palms, not even bothering to warm it up before slathering it in between both of Darren’s smooth inner thighs.

“What the hell?!” Darren yelps, whipping his head over his shoulder to glare at Chris. “You completely missed my asshole, dude!”

“Shh, just trust me,” Chris soothes. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He reaches down to scratch along the sides of Darren’s thighs, reveling in the fact that they feel almost rock hard, his fingers gliding easily between the lube on his fingers and the sleekness of Darren’s skin.

“Press your thighs together,” Chris requests. “Tightly.”

He can practically feel Darren’s confusion radiating off of him in waves, but regardless he does what he’s told. Chris lubes up his cock in the interim, feeling it swell even further in his palm as he watches Darren’s legs come together, creating the perfect little crevice right below the cheeks of ass.

No longer willing to waste time, Chris grabs Darren’s hips, shifting their position a bit before lining up and pushing his cock into the slippery smooth space between Darren’s upper thighs. Darren is clearly surprised, still watching Chris over his shoulder in interest, but not protesting in any way which is definitely a good sign. 

Gripping onto his hips even harder, Chris pulls back and pushes Darren forward, thrusting back in and bringing Darren’s hips back to meet him. It creates the perfect friction; the muscles of Darren’s legs locking Chris’ dick into place and creating a hard drag, the juxtaposition of the tense muscle with silky smooth skin just like Chris had imagined, if not better.

“Fuck. Your legs Darren, seriously,” Chris moans, speeding up his thrusts and wrapping an arm around Darren’s waist. He feels Darren tense his thighs even further, squeezing around Chris’ cock and causing liquid fire to shoot straight up his spine. He buries his face into Darren’s neck, taking a moment to peek over his shoulder and watching in amazement as the head of his cock peeks out between Darren’s legs, just below his balls and still-hard cock.

Chris reaches down with the hand that isn’t currently digging inches deep into the skin of Darren’s hip and and grabs his cock, pumping it and feeling it surge with blood beneath his palm. He uses the upstroke to press Darren’s body further against his own before finding a rhythm, jerking Darren in synchronization with his movements, practically slamming their bodies together while he fucks himself between Darren’s thighs.

He feels like a teenager upon the realization of how quickly his balls are tensing up, his impending orgasm taking him by surprise. It’s just that... he’s wanted to do this for so long and he hasn’t had the chance to appreciate Darren’s body like this for months and sure, this is a little bit of an unorthodox way of doing that, but it feels so incredible that he’s shocked and almost angry at himself for never having suggesting this before.

As expected, the burning sensation in his lower stomach soon becomes too much, his orgasm impossible to stave off any longer and suddenly he’s spurting between Darren’s legs, allowing for one more long, slow drag, the pink head of his cock appearing under Darren’s balls a final time, painting a bit of the wall in front of them.

Darren whimpers, trying to jerk himself off as Chris comes down. Chris still hasn’t recovered enough to regain the ability to remember that Darren’s still needs to get off as well. It takes a few moments, Darren visibly growing frustrated before Chris drops to his knees behind him, reaching up to grab at Darren’s hips and nudge him until he gets the message to turn around.

It’s the least he can do to suck Darren’s cock, his husband understandably eager for his own orgasm as he quickly feeds his dick into Chris’ open mouth. It doesn’t take much, just one long suck and a few hard licks before Darren is blowing his load right down his throat, Chris easily able to safely swallow every drop after years of practicing this together.

Darren suddenly drops to his knees as well; his orgasms have always made him a bit boneless. The two of them take a few moments to catch their breath before Darren breaks the silence with a smirk. “Damn, Chris. I knew you liked my thighs but I didn’t know you liked them enough to _fuck_ them.”

Huffing out a laugh, Chris knows he should feel embarrassed, and probably would, had it been anyone else. But this is Darren, and he can’t remember the last time he’s felt embarrassed around Darren. “I love your ass enough to fuck that too, trust me.”

“Well lets go upstairs so you can prove that to me, okay? I thought I was getting fucked earlier and as interesting as this whole thing has been, it was still a total tease.”

Chris nods, not even bothering trying to deny that yeah, that had been a bit mean. But it was totally worth it, without a doubt. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog it on tumblr


End file.
